


Little Red

by silvxrbooks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Slow Burn, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is so confused, Wanda shows up and kicks ass, the hunters are so confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvxrbooks/pseuds/silvxrbooks
Summary: ❝ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀsᴛᴀɴᴅ. sʜᴇ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴡᴏʟғ ᴏʀ ᴀ ʙᴀɴsʜᴇᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴇs ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀ ᴡɪᴛᴄʜ.❞»»---------««"So you're telling me, that you come from a different universe, where a big purple grape man wiped out half of all life?""Yes.""And you were part of that half, and you woke up here?""Yes!"Stiles nodded, turning to Scott. "Are we sure she's not an escaped Eichen House patient?"(teen wolf s6b)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Wanda Maximoff/Vision (mentioned)
Kudos: 14





	1. Woman in Red

**THE WARMTH OF THE SUN WAS THE FIRST THING WANDA MAXIMOFF FELT**. The next was the pain pounding in her head.

Wanda groaned. She sat up, bringing her hand to her head. Was this what the afterlife was supposed to be? An empty forest and a raging headache?

But she shouldn't be feeling any pain. She died. She felt herself die. She turned to ash.

But here she was, living, breathing, with a pounding headache.

Wanda climbed to her feet, stumbling. Breathe. Just breathe.

Vis.

Where was Vision?

But she couldn't find him. She couldn't breathe. Her breath caught in her throat, a red mist dancing around her fingers. Wanda clenched her fists, closing her eyes.

All she saw was that image of Thanos ripping the mind stone out of his head, Visions gray body hitting the ground with a light thud. He was an empty shell.

Nothing but an empty shell.

Wanda opened her eyes.

And she saw... a tree?

_No_ , a tree stump. A huge, tree stump in the middle of the forest.

That wasn't there before. This wasn't even where she died in Wakanda. She woke up somewhere else.

Wanda tapped her earpiece. "Hello? Sam?" Static. "Steve? Barnes? Can anyone hear me?"

Nothing but static. She tried for Nat. Nothing. No T'Challa or Banner either. Just empty static.

_Well, shit_. Wanda thought.

Wanda started walking, not knowing where she was going, hoping to find her way back to civilization. The more she walked the more she realized this looked less and less like Wakanda. Different trees. Different air.

Wanda couldn't explain it, but this was some place foreign. Wanda was ecstatic when she came to a road. So she wasn't in an endless forest after all. That gave her some relief at the least.

Wanda followed the sign, making sure the cars that passed her ignored her. She came to the final conclusion that she was definitely not in Wakanda by a simple look at the cars. Now she just needed to figure out where.

And _how_.

Wanda came to a sign, looking both ways to cross the street before she read it. She didn't want to die twice. How uneventful it'd be for Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, to get hit by a car, after she had turned to dust about an hour ago.

HYDRA would laugh in her face.   
  


Wanda read the sign, narrowing her eyes

**WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS, CALIFORNIA!**

She could hear Strucker laughing in her head. Hear those terrible guards mocking her.

How in the absolute hell did she end up in California?

* * *

**AFTER A LITTLE MIND DIGGING THROUGH THE TRUCK DRIVER KIND ENOUGH TO GIVE HER A RIDE** , Wanda discovered that she was not where she was supposed to be.

More so, not when she was supposed to be.

No Snap. No Thanos, no alien invasion. No fifty percent of all living things vanishing. Everything was right where they were supposed to be.

Well, except for Wanda, of course.

It was September 2017.

Not April 2018.

And that really pissed her off

She was sent back in time. She dug through the truck drivers memory more. There was no memory of the Avengers, of Loki or the attack on New York. No Ultron. Or Hydra. Or SHIELD. No Iron Man or Captain America. No her.

Maybe Wanda forgot that in 2017, she was a war criminal on the run with Steve Rogers.

But now?

Now— now Wanda was just some random girl, picked up on the side of the road.

She did a mental reign check.

Wanda was alive. _Check_.

Wanda was breathing. _Check_.

The Snap didn't happen. _Check_.

The Avengers don't exist. _Check_.

Wanda, doesn't exist. _Check_.

Wanda still had her powers. _Check_.

Oh boy, did this really suck. Wanda was trapped in some alternate dimension where she wasn't real. Where her team, wasn't real.

Here, Wanda wasn't an Avenger. Wanda wasn't a war criminal, or monster to the public. Here she wasn't a HYDRA experiment. Here, she was just some girl in a strange, red get up.

Well, she also had terrifying powers. But no one really needed to know that, did they?

She thanked the truck driver, stepping out of the vehicle. She had asked him to drop her off at the local library. Wanda entered, ignoring the strange looks she got, and sat herself down at the public computers. Wanda pulled off her gloves, feeling annoyed by the material. They were meant for fighting, not a public library. She typed into google:

**AVENGERS**.

Nothing.

CAPTAIN AMERICA.

All that came up was a picture of "Uncle Sam."

**WANDA MAXIMOFF.**

Nothing.

**TONY STARK**.

A Game of Thrones character came up, who only shared the surname.

Wanda glared at the computer. Wanda clenched her fists, feeling them start to shake. She could feel her eyes start to glow red. She could not have a meltdown here. Not down. She could not put all these people in danger. She closed her eyes and started to count down from ten.

_Ten_. Wanda didn't exist.

_Nine_. Wanda was a ghost to the world.

_Eight_. Her team is gone.

_Seven_. Wanda was sent back a year in the past.

_Six_. HYDRA is gone. They can't hurt her.

_Five_. SHIELD and the Avengers are gone. They can't protect her.

_Four_. Wanda was alone.

_Three_. She could start over, in this small, creepy, unsettling town in California.

_Two_. Vision was gone. He couldn't help her.

_One_. Wanda opened her eyes, seeing the mist around her fist die down. She examined her surroundings, no one noticed her. Either head first into a book or looking at a screen. Wanda didn't lose control.

Okay. She needed a plan. She couldn't just sleep on the street. She didn't like using her powers to get free stuff, but until she could find a permanent place to stay, it seemed to be the only option.

Wanda erased the search history from the computer, turning it off. Wanda stood up, pushing her chair back in. She got her confirmation. This was a different world from her own. And the Snap brought her here.

But, was it really just her? Around three and a half billion people died, just on earth. But three and a half billion people appearing out of nowhere would cause a mass panic, and she for sure would've heard of it.

She knew Barnes disappeared. She saw him. She didn't see Sam, but she could feel him die. She could feel half the universe die and she absolutely hated it. Maybe it was a mercy of Thanos for the snap to take her to.

But she wasn't dead.

Wanda was alive.

Wanda was breathing.

Wanda's heart was beating.

And she was going to figure things out.

Wanda took one last look at the computer, and turned to leave. A plan started to formulate in her head. Maybe she could—

Wanda's senses went haywire. Someone was watching her. Someone was thinking about her. Someone had noticed her, and she wanted to curse them for interrupting her train of thought.

Wanda's eyes fell on a boy, which was one way to put it. She examined him, his aura was powerful but... off. His jaw was crooked and Wanda couldn't tell if that was natural or a defect from being punched in the face to many times. He was about her age— eighteen, maybe a little younger. His dark eyes stared at her, and her green eyes stared right back.

He had strong walls, built around his head. But Wanda easily knocked them down.

She saw flashing eyes, different colors. Some blue, some yellow, a few red. Claws and fangs. A black creature holding a sword, going through an archer girl—

Wanda exited his mind, not wishing to see more. Maybe it was from some stupid teen drama show he watched. But she saw him in those memories. Glowing red eyes.

Wanda shook her head, her eyes turning away from him and proceeding to leave the library. She'll add that as one more thing to look into. Despite the horrifying glowing eyes, it gave Wanda some hope that she was not the only monster that roamed this world.

* * *

**THE WOMAN— THE GIRL IN RED CAUGHT SCOTTS ATTENTION THE MOMENT SHE ENTERED THE LIBRARY.** Scott saw her calculating eyes scan the library, looking for any sign of a threat. Scott put his eyes down, not wishing for her to see him.

Scott had been at the library to do some background research on the Ghost Riders. They had pass,yes. Stiles was okay. Peter Hale was annoying as ever, but he was okay as well.

And Scott was terrified of them coming back when his guard was down, not even realizing that someone important might be gone.

They were defeated, but Scott was paranoid.

Scott watched the redhead— strawberry blonde? Stiles taught him how to see the difference. He watched her sit down at the computer. Immediately going to google, typing and retyping and getting disappointed each time.

Scott saw her close her eyes, closing her fists. Scott thought he saw a weird, red mist form around them. But as soon as it started it went away.

Well, she was clearly frustrated.

Before she left, she made eye contact with Scott. Scott couldn't look away. It lasted for five seconds. Scott counted. He didn't notice that his head was hurting until after she broke eye contact. She rushed out of the library, Scott had every instinct to follow her, track her down.

But instead he went to her computer, curiously. He wanted to see what she was looking up.

To his, of course luck; she wiped the history. Scott noticed the pair of gloves she had left, picking them up. She must've forgotten them.

They were laced with her scent of course. It was strange, powerful. Smelt like firewood and lighting mixed with blood and iron.

And it wasn't human.


	2. Said The Spider to The Fly

**THERE WAS DEATH HERE**. A lot of death.

Wanda could _feel_ it.

She found herself trailing a lot of Beacon Hill residents, lately. That has led her to find some... unsettling, discoveries.

A horde of dead wolves was the first thing she found. Every single time she had stepped foot into this odd little town she made a new discovery. And honestly? She _hated_ it.

She had watched lacrosse practice from the bleachers— Wanda had changed her clothes, no longer standing out like a sore thumb. She felt bad for messing with the cashiers' mind in order to get them.

Maybe it was just her luck that the strange boy from the library was here, standing on the outskirts of the field, seeming to be mid-argument with the coach.

From Wanda could hear, it was about a player that was currently missing-in-action.

She watched as the said player ran onto the field. She watched him catch the ball in his net before it had the chance to hit some poor kid in the face.

She watched as the kid was tackled, hitting the ground with a hard thud. She watched as the library boy ran forward, talking to the younger one, covering his head.

Wanda's eyes narrowed. The younger one was freaking out. She read the name on the back of his jersey, _Dunbar_.

"McCall!" The coach yelled. At least she had a last name. "What the hell was that? That wasn't a foul— that's called winning!"

Dunbar calmed down, standing up with McCall. Wanda was the first one to notice the bloody, injured wolf wandered into the field.

The players grew tense, leaning in and whispering to each other. Wanda stood up, ready to use her powers if needed. She hated the thought of making her presence in this world known, but she wasn't also very keen to the idea of letting a bunch of high schoolers die to a wolf.

Wanda watched McCall have an intense staring contest with the wolf. The wolf eventually backed down, limping into the woods.The rest of the team left for the locker room, McCall and Dunbar slipping into the woods, unnoticed.

Unnoticed by everyone but Wanda, of course.

 _Were they insane_?

What was with American boys and their crazy death wish? Wanda thought back to her teammates— old, team mates, Wanda reminded herself— Steve, flying a plane into the Arctic, Tony, flying a nuclear bomb through a wormhole. And Clint charging head first into a battle with deadly robots with just a bow and arrow.

Although, Wanda thought, Clint's constant teasing of Natasha was enough to show off that that man did not fear death.

But he might as well have been dead now. She hated that she didn't know what had happened to him, or any of her teammates.

Did they avenge them? Did they avenge her?

Wanda shook the thought from her head. She blinked, realizing that McCall and Dunbar had disappeared into the tree line. Wanda cursed herself for not paying attention, and for losing track of the boys.

Wanda cursing herself, decided on following them. She got up from the bleachers, observing her surroundings— everyone who was practicing had retired to the locker rooms. She slipped into the forest behind the field, trailing McCall and Dunbar.

Wanda trailed for along enough behind the boys, making sure they didn't notice her— using her powers to hide her presence.

"Do you think it's a wolf-wolf or...?" Dunbar asked, his question making Wanda's eyebrows shoot up. What did he mean?

"I think it's just a wolf," McCall assured, although Wanda could tell he didn't seem so sure himself.They began reaching the point where Wanda had found the horde of dead wolves. Wanda fell behind, hiding behind a tree. This would be enough to turn them around.

They come to an abrupt stop, silent— staring at the body of a dead wolf. Wanda watched with disgust as hundreds of tiny black spiders crawled out of its eye sockets.

"Scott..." Dunbar said, nudging McCall. _Scott_. Scott McCall, huh?

Dunbar gestured toward the pit of dead wolves, a mixed look of disgust and concern crawling up on his face.

_Well_ , Wanda thought, thinking of all the spiders, _that was rather disgusting._

* * *

" **THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE** ," Liam was helping Scott close his overstuffed suitcase, their combined werewolf strength not cutting it, unfortunately. Scott was starting to think that maybe he should've packed two suitcases.

"Whatever happened..." Liam grunted, pushing. "with those wolves— was _definitely_ supernatural."

"Well," Scott said, with a final push, latching the suitcase shut. "I wouldn't say definitely. It could've been a parasitic infection. I mean, we get dogs coming to the clinic with bot flies coming out of their skin."

Liam was not reassured, his face twisting in disgust. "Can that happen to people?"

"Yeah, they crawl under their skin," Scott said, lifting the closed suitcase on his bed, sitting down next to it. "lay some eggs, and eventually they—" the suitcase exploded, Scott groaning. "burst."

Liam was equally frustrated, sitting next to him.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Scott asked." Liam looked at Scott, confused.

"I thought we were talking about it?"

Scott shook his head."No, that's not what I'm talking about."

Liam's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. That. Me." He chuckled, anxiously.

Scott sighed. "Yeah, you. Your fangs, your fangs, your growl."

Liam smiled nervously at Scott, the alpha staring at his beta intently. "It's not that we've gotta talk about this."

"You've just gotta remember your mantra," Scott said. "What three things cannot be hidden?"

Liam groaned "Look, I haven't had to use that in—"

"What three things cannot long be hidden?" Scott repeated.

Liam sighed, impatiently. "The sun, the moon, the truth."

Scott nodded. "Again."

Liam took a deep breath and closed his eyes before repeating the mantra.

"The sun... The moon... The truth..."

  
Scott focused his hearing on Liams heart beat, listening to it slow down. His beta calmed down.

"Now what's bothering you?" Scott did a double take, staring at his beta.

"I— what?"

Liam laughed. "There's been something bothering you for the past few days. What is it?"

Scott groaned, he couldn't lie to his beta. But he also didn't want Liam to think Scott was being silly. "There was this girl... at the library the other day."

Liam raised his eyebrows. "Girl? I thought you had this weird thing going with Malia?"

Scott shot up, glaring at Liam. "What? No— at least I don't think so. It was nothing like that— anyway!" He threw his hands up. "I caught her scent— and it wasn't human. Wasn't wolf. Wasn't coyote or banshee or anything like that. And I'm not sure what to make of it. And today— when we were in the woods? I could sense her. I could smell her. But it was like she wasn't even there— like a ghost."

"Have you tried tracking her?" Liam asked, now curious about this mystery girl.

Scott frowned. "Well— no, not really. I've been busy packing, I haven't really given it a thought. But I do have," He rummaged through his pocket, pulling out a red, leather glove. "this."

Liam stood, taking the glove. "I'll track her for you tomorrow then."

Scott shook his head. "No— I can't ask you to do that Liam."

"You worry about packing. I got this." He said, confidently. He turned his attention to the disaster of the suitcase. "You don't have another suitcase, do you?"

Scott pulled something off his shelf, holding it up, defeated. "I got duct tape!"

* * *

**WANDA SAT IN THE CLEARING, LEGS CROSSED**. Her eyes shut, taking long, deep breaths. She loved meditating— it helped keep her and her powers in sync. Calmed her down in the worst of times.

This would be considered the worst of times, unfortunately.

Because Wanda was really starting to dislike this strange universe she was in— it was all so wrong. The energy was off. The homesickness had hit her like a bulletproof. She missed Natashas scolding and Steve's warm hugs. Sam and Bucky's bickering. Bloody hell, she even missed Tony and his stupid goatee.

And now none of them existed. If she could only find a way to get back to her—

Wanda's eyes snapped open, sensing two beings approaching her. Wanda quickly got to her feet, agitated that she was disrupted.

Wanda narrowed her eyes, seeing that it was Dunbar and a boy she didn't recognize approaching her.

"Ah hah!" Dunbar exclaimed, pointing his finger at her, looking at his companion. "Told you she was real?"

"Congrats," His friend said nervously, eyeing Wanda with wariness. "She exists! Can we leave now?"

Dunbar stepped closer, ignoring his friend. "What are you?" He asked, his head inclined.

Wanda tilted her head, curiously. "I beg your pardon?"

The companion was alarmed, glancing at Dunbar. "Is that a Russian accent?"

Wanda scowled, crossing her arms. She hated being mistaken for those damn Soviets. "Sokovian."

"Sokovi— what?" Dunbar asked, dumbfounded. _Right, Sokovia doesn't exist here_. She missed her home country so much. She missed her universe even more.

" _Sokovian_." Wanda repeated.

"Alright," Dunbar shrugged, seeming to not believe her, but didn't want to push her further. "What are you?"

Wanda pondered for a moment, deciding to play dumb. "Were you not listening to me? I said I'm Sokovian—"

The boy shook his head. "No, I mean, what are you?"

_Oh_.

Wanda stood for a moment, pondering for an answer. She didn't really have an answer to give him— because, well she didn't know. Strucker hadalways referred to her and Pietro as his miracles. His precious experiments.

Wanda thought back to her first appearance as an Avenger; what the public labeled her. _Scarlet Witch_. She never considered herself a witch—her powers weren't magic. Her powers were _her_. She didn't chant spells or light candles or cast hexes. She wasn't a witch.

But she didn't have a better word for it. And they didn't know that, did that?

"I'm a witch." Wanda stated in false confidence. "What are you?" She narrowed her eyes, pondering as to how this boy figured out she was something different. To show proof, she twirled her fingers, the red mist dancing around them like fire on a candle. The mist faded into nothingness as soon as it appeared.

"I— human! I am very much a human!" Dunbar's friend stated, his hand shooting up. Dunbar shook his head, amused. "I'm also Mason." He said awkwardly.

Dunbar realized it was his turn for an explanation. "Oh— werewolf." Wanda narrowed her eyes, peering into his mind. There was no indication that he was lying. He flashed his eyes, a bright yellow replacing the blue. "Liam, and— I think this belongs to you." He reached out, handing her a red leather glove. The glove she had forgotten in the library that day.

_Liam Dunbar_. Huh.

"I'm Wanda. And I think I might be in need of a little bit of... help." She said, carefully.

Liam let out a breathy laugh, relieved. "Oh, this is great. Because I think we do too." He shared a look with Mason. "Ever heard of a Rat King?"

* * *

**GROSS, WAS THE ONLY WORD WANDA COULD USE TO DESCRIBE IT**. It was gross. This rat king? It was gross. More disgusting than the spiders, which was hard to beat.

Liam and Mason had recruited another on their trip down to the tunnels; a _werecoyote_ named Malia. Which in all honesty, had thrown Wanda off. A werewolf she could believe, but a _werecoyote_? This universe enjoyed testing her patience, apparently.

Wanda had been greeted by a; "Who the hell is this?" And an explanation from Liam. After that, Malia had lost her grumpiness towards Wanda, but her on edge demeanor did not drop.

"You've got two minutes," Malia said, annoyed. Her entire aura told Wanda the girl would rather be anywhere else but here.

"What do you think happened?" Liam asked, his face twisting in disgust as Malia crouched down.

"Rats freaked out... crawled all over each other." She reached out, trying to untangle a rat from the heap of corpses. "Got their tails knotted up...." Malia tore a rat free, holding it up by its tail. "And tore each other apart to break free."

"You read up on rat kings?" Mason asked.

"What's a rat king?" Malia glanced at Wanda. "What do you think, witch?"

Wanda thought for a moment, letting her powers take in the energy she felt in the tunnels. "I sense... panic. They were desperately trying to get away from something." Malia nodded, sniffing the rat, and then held it out to Liam.

"Smell it." Malia demanded.

Liam stepped back several feet. "Ohhhh I'm good! Thank you!" Mason braced himself against the wall, about to throw up. Wanda put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, sending a calming wave through him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm.. I'm good..." He said, dazed. Meanwhile, Malia shot both Liam and Mason an annoyed and impatient look. She turned her attention to Liam specifically, shoving the rat at him.

"Witch is right. Can't you smell it? It's fear." Liam, thoroughly disgusted, pushed Malia's hand towards the floor, dropping the rat with the others.

"It's the same as the rats in the math classroom," Liam said, making Wanda's eyebrows shoot up, moving away from Mason, who had calmed down.

"What rats?" She asked.

"Why were there rats in the math classroom?" Malia asked, exasperated.

"They ran in during fifth period— about fifty of them, right?" He asked Mason, the other boy nodding.

"Well," Malia said. "It must've been the same reason as to what Witchy gave— panic. They're running from something." She glanced at her watch. "Your two minutes are up." Malia turned to leave, moving through the tunnels.

"Where are you going?" Liam called.

Malia continued, not bothering to look back at them. "Paris! This isn't my problem anymore."

"So you think this is a problem?"

"Maybe." She paused. "Probably. But I've got a plane to catch."

"I thought it was canceled?" Mason called, finally staggering to his feet, Wanda helping him.

"Re-routed!" And Malia had left, leaving the three.

Liam and Mason shared a frustrated look, steering clear of the tangled rat bodies. "So," Wanda broke the silence. "any other ideas then?"

* * *

Their idea of"other idea" was visiting the local hospital. Wanda was starting to wish she could meet Liams alpha— Scott, wasn't it? The other boy in the woods. Because she was running in circles with these two, maybe Scott could do something _useful_.

The trio walked into the ER reception room, passing a fight between two patients. "Miss. McCall?" Mason called, approaching a nurse. The woman smiled, greeting them. McCall? Must be Scott's mom.

"Hey! Oh my gosh,did you bring me dinner? That's really nice—" She said, reaching for the brown bag that contained the rat king. Mason hurriedly pulled it away.

"It's not dinner, I'm afraid." Wanda said, feeling pity for the woman. Miss. McCall glanced at her, and then looked inside the bag, her look turning into one of disgust.

"Ugh... definitely not dinner." She looked at Wanda, holding out her hand, her smile warm. "Melissa."

Wanda shook it. "Wanda Maximoff."

"I'm sorry they dragged you into..." She looked at the paper brown bag with distaste. "whatever... this is."

Wanda shrugged. "I've seen weirder."

Like a city dropping out of the sky by a robot with anger issues hell bent on wiping out humanity. Or a giant purple man who succeeded in wiping out half the universe.

Succeeded in killing _her_.

"We were hoping you could take a look at it," Liam asked, awkwardly.

Wanda listened to Melissa go into a rant, Liam and Mason trying to convince her to just listen to them. Wanda glanced around the room— there was something in the hospital. Two somethings. She could feel their power— burning, raw power. It was distracting. And she couldn't pinpoint the source of it.

Melissa ushers them away, Liam breaking her out of the trance she had gone in. Unfortunately, before they could make it out of the building, a fight had broken out once again that had been arguing previously.

Melissa called for security, Liam stepping in between the two men,. "Sir, you need to calm down—"

_WHACK_!

The man punched Liam in the nose, Liam staggering back. Wanda felt a surge of fury go through Liam, and it was targeted at the man. He growled, a violent animalistic sound coming from his throat. His eyes flashed, the fangs growing.

Wanda quickly stepped in, standing in front of Liam, between him and the man. "Liam... Liam..." She said, sending a wave of calmness through him. "Liam it's okay, alright?"

The man, however, was not okay. "What? _What_?!" He yelled, stepping back. Security had finally come, and Wanda pulled Liam away from the fight. She sent a wave of red mist at the man, unnoticed. He wouldn't remember what he had seen.

Mason had followed them outside, Wanda sitting Liam down on the sidewalk.

"The sun.. the moon.. the truth..." He kept repeating, claws digging into his hands.

"So..." she glanced at Mason. "are all werewolves usually this prone to violence?"

Mason sighed. "You have no idea."

* * *

**WANDA STEPPED OUT OF MASON'S CAR** , walking through the school parking lot with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. "Hey, so what did you do with the rat?" Liam asked.

Mason sighed. "I... I lost it in the fight." Liam groaned. "Melissas gonna kill us."

Liam was bemused. "Oh, right, like we can ever go back there." He hissed, sarcasm flooding his voice.

"Yeah, and that may work for you, but what about me?" Mason asked, annoyed.

Liam smiled sheepishly. "That may be a problem."

"I erased the man's memory, if it makes you feel any better." Wanda offered, Liam now looking at her with caution.

"You can do that?"

Wanda grinned. "I can do anything. Witch, remember?"

"I didn't hear you cast any spells though," Liam muttered, entering the highschool. Wanda wasn't excited about being dragged along to a study night, and she would never admit this to them— but she enjoyed their company. First time she wasn't truly alone since waking up here.

Wanda waved her hand dismissively. "I don't need them. Everything I do is nonverbal. What do you think has been keeping you calm this entire time?"

She pulled a seat across from the two boys, settling down in the corner of the library. "That was you?" Liam said, his glare dropping. Wanda nodded.

"Didn't want you to go full wolf in a hospital, no?" Wanda's grin fell.

"So what's a witch from Russia doing in Beacon Hills anyway?" Mason asked.

"Sokovia." Wanda corrected. "And I didn't come here straight from Sokovia." She paused, thinking. "I was in New York for a while, and Africa for a little bit after that."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

"Call it..." What could she say? She couldn't tell them she died along with half the universe. "...a feeling. I guess. I was drawn here." That wasn't a lie, because technically she was. Whatever force decided to send her here instead of the awaiting afterlife had done it for a reason. "Speaking of—"

Wanda felt the burning presence, the same one at the hospital. The two signatures were here.

Liam reacted for a different reason, looking up, his eyes narrowing. He got up, abruptly, stomping out of the library. Wanda and Mason hot on his trail.

She followed Liam through the twisted hallways, her heartbeat accelerating with anticipation. What was it?

"Something that got away?" A far away voice said.

Liam slammed open the door, skidding to a stop. Two men stood, recognition shooting through Mason and Liam. They knew one of them, Wanda realized. And they knew what they were.

The hostile man growled, glaring at them. "Something that you let out. Something that was brought here. They must be stopped."

Mason learned against Liam. "Is he talking about you?" He glanced at Wanda. "Or you?

Liam stood in front of them both. "I hope not."

The mans eyes blazed blood orange light, bursting into flames, claws forming. The other man did the same, light turning into flame.

"Get behind me," Liam demanded Mason.

"That's a..." Mason breathed

"Hellhound." Liam confirmed. Hellhound?!

 _HellHounds_?! And they were at the hospital, right under her nose. He looked at Wanda, probably sensing her confusion. "Parrish is a hellhound, did I— did I forget to mention that?"

The hostile seemed to be beating— Parrish? Their fights moving in and out of classrooms, making dents in the lockers. It was like watching two Hulks go at one another; but they were on fire.

And then the hostile threw Parrish through the double doors, turning his attention back to Liam. Back to her.

"Run!" Liam yelled, pushing Mason away.

Mason shook his head, protesting. "No! I'm not leaving you—"

"It's a hellhound! Run." Liam said, Mason finally listening. The teenager sprinted in the opposite direction, leaving Wanda and Liam to face the beast.

The hellhound growled at her, pointing an accusing finger at Wanda. "You." He spat. "You aren't supposed to be here." Wanda's fears were confirmed; it was here for her.

Wanda's eyes glowed red, red mist forming into balls at her fingertips. Liam's eyes turned yellow, roaring at the hellhound with his claws out. Wanda threw a surge of mist at the beast, knocking him back several feet.

Liam lunged, using momentum to jump off the lockers and land a hit in the hostiles head. Wanda used her powers to pull a locker off the hinges, smacking the hostile to the ground. The hellhound recovered quickly, slamming Liam against the wall, holding the young wolf by his neck. He raised his fiery claws, aiming to strike—

And it stopped, inches from his throat. Wanda stood, several feet away, her powers wrapped around the hellhounds hand.

She focused, her eyes glowing brighter, now using two hands, forcing him away from Liam. The flames were flickering, the Hostile breathing hard on his knees.

She sensed the fear radiating off of Liam— she didn't care.

"You... should be... dead." The Hellhound gasped.

"You know nothing," Wanda spat, what did this beast know?

"The universe cried out in suffering and you escaped it! And now it's out!" This made Wanda falter, the mist dropping.

The hellhound took advantage of this, charging at her. Only to be stopped by Liam, Wanda quickly recovered, tag teaming with the wolf. Wanda blocked his strikes, making sure she was projecting all her negative emotions onto him. It's what he had deserved—

The hellhound released his grip on Liam, blocking a blow from a metal bat. Mason was on the other end, his face shifting into a look of fear when he realized the hellhound was melting it. He took the bat, hitting Mason over the head with it. The teenager fell limply to the ground, out cold.

Liam roared in fury, clawing at the beast. He sent a wave of hell fire at Liam, Liam crying out in pain. Wanda growled, that was both of them hurt because of this— thing.

"It can't stay hidden... it can't stay hidden..." The hellhound muttered into nothingness.

She threw the beast down the hallway, the light extinguishing. Liam was recovering on the ground, crawling over to Mason, who was regaining consciousness.

Wanda's eyes faded back into their normal green, the mist dropping. "Everyone okay?" The hellhound disappeared, leaving behind dust.

Liam groaned, him and Mason supporting each other as they stood. "Considering I've just been hit with hellfire... not so good."

"I think..." Mason rasped. "It'd be a good idea... to call Scott." Liam nodded.

Wanda threw up her hands. _Finally_! She'd get to meet the alpha! "Well," she put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one foot. "it's about bloody time for that anyway?"


	3. We Are Out Of Time

**WHEN MEETING DEATON** , Wanda couldn't pinpoint the strange energy radiating off of him in waves. It truly felt strange; mystical, in a way of sorts. Not the same amount or _type_ of energy she had received from an infinity stone (that thought made her heartache. She missed Vision dearly) but the energy was strong nonetheless.

She hadn't noticed it when she was with Liam, or when she had been trailing Liam and Scott. But being surrounded by the— _others_ , their power signatures were overwhelming. The sheer power had hit her the moment she had entered the building.

First, there was the Banshee. Lydia Martin, the pretty strawberry blonde who's aura reeked of death. She was kind, and greeted her formally. She politely explained what exactly a Banshee was to Wanda, sensing her confusion. Her red-tinted hair reminded her achingly of Nat, but the similarities ended there.

Then, of course, there was the were coyote, Malia Tate, who Wanda had met briefly in the tunnels. Her grumpy demeanor had not changed, though she was in a much calmer mood. Wanda guessed her plans to go to Paris were put on hold. Wanda could only connect to Sam, with her dry sense of humor and straightforward attitude. Wanda would hate to put those two in a room together, fearing they might cause something to explode.

Being closer to Scott McCall, it was clear that he was a leader. Despite appearing as someone who doesn't like being left in charge— he reminded her of Steve, his authoritative but gentle tone and the way he carried himself resembled Rogers too much.

The human, Stiles Stilinski ( _Stiles_? She chose not to question it) who had put a hold on an FBI internship to be here (who couldn't go five minutes without mentioning it.) who at first sight, wasn't very impressive. When she asked what he was he described briefly being possessed by "an evil demon who was hellbent on killing everyone." But other than that he was completely human, who could wield a bat and usually keeps everyone alive. (Which received an eye roll from multiple people in the room). He had Tony's snarky attitude and lack of optimism.Wanda was sure if given the proper resources he'd reach Stark's level of intelligence, which was a scary and frustrating thought.

There was Liam, of course, who Wanda had spent some time with. The closer she got the more she realized how he reminded her achingly of Pietro.

There was the Chimera, Theo Raeken (for a second time in a night, Wanda had to ask what something was. It was a mix of multiple species, apparently. Primarily a wolf) who was not technically part of the 'pack'. But Liam had insisted he be there, to Stiles and Malia's dismay. 

The hellhound, Jordan Parrish— who she connected to Bruce—who had recovered from the last time Wanda had seen him, was there as well. Not on fire, she might add. If Wanda believed in a God she'd be praying that the hellhound wouldn't burst into flames and kill them all right there and now. She was raised Jewish, but ever since that first bomb dropped, Wanda didn't believe in any gods, not anymore.

Thor didn't count. He was an alien with sparkle hands who had mistakenly claimed the title. "Hi," Wanda offered, awkwardly. "I'm Wanda."

"Did you get your glove back?" Scott asked, catching Wanda off guard.

Wanda blinked. "What?"

"Your glove. Did Liam give it to you?"

Wanda released a breath. "Oh, that." It was odd that he remembered that. "Yes, thank you."

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, getting straight to the point. She didn't believe the reason that Wanda had given Liam. Maybe she had more in common with Natasha than Wanda had initially thought.

Wanda contemplated, she could lie. Insist that the reason she gave Liam was true. That she was speaking truthfully, but would the werewolves with their advanced senses truly believe her? Perhaps if she told the truth.... she could get some help in getting back.

"I'm pretty sure..." That was incorrect. "I'm actually definitely sure, that I am from a different universe than you."

There was a silent pause, in which unsurprisingly Stiles interrupted with a laugh. "What?"

Wanda held her hands, shrugging. "I... I don't know how to explain it either. It doesn't add up. I died. I'm supposed to be dead right now, and I'm not."

It was Liam's turn to be alarmed. "You're... dead? What do you mean you died?"

Theo nudged Liam. "People coming back from the dead is not exactly foreign around here, you know." Liam only glared

Wanda sighed, an idea strikes her. "If you can... listen to my heartbeat, when I tell you what I'm about to tell you. I am not lying."

She went into her tale, about how she had gotten her powers and wasn't technically a true witch, about the Avengers, about Thanos— describing the alien vividly, what she knew about the Infinity Stones. About the power they had when all were collected. She paused to answer questions from Deaton every now and again, who seemed to believe her.

About how she died, about how half the universe died, and how Wanda and her team had failed to stop it from happening.

Another silence pause, Wanda really starting to hate those.

Deaton seemed to be in the middle ground. "No one caught her heart speeding up, did they?"

Scott shook his head, his eyes not leaving her. "None."

Malia narrowed her eyes. "There would definitely be more of you, wouldn't there?"

Wanda shook her head. "Half the universe. Half of earth— three and a half billion people appearing out of nowhere would be hard to miss."

Stiles held his head with his hands. "So you're telling me, that you come from a different universe, where a big purple grape man wiped out half of all life?"

Wanda should've laughed at the simplicity, but instead she rolled her eyes. She didn't want to give Stilinski the satisfaction. "Yes."

"And you were part of that half, and you woke up here?"

"Yes!"

Stiles nodded, turning to Scott. "Are we sure she's not an escaped Eichen House patient?"

It was Wanda's turn to narrow her eyes. "Are you implying that I am crazy?"

"Maybe," Stiles mumbled. "We don't have any proof besides your heartbeat not going up."

Proof. What could she show for proof? Proof. Wanda snapped her fingers, an idea coming up. She turned to Scott."Let me show you."

Scott, who was mostly silently thinking. "What?"

"My powers," Wanda waved her hand, showing off the red mist. "I could show you the memory. You'd see what I saw. Felt what I felt. But I could show you."

Scott shared a look with his pack. "I could do it, if you want." Lydia offered, Scott shaking his head.

"No." He said. "I'll do it. Show me."

* * *

**THE IMAGE WAS CLEAR, FOR THE MOST PART ANYWAY**. The edges were distorted and blurry. The air was humid, in a dense jungle surrounded by tall grass.

Wanda, who was in the red outfit he had first seen her in, stood above a red man— robot? Android— with a yellow glowing stone embroidered into his forehead.

"Wanda," He breathed. " _We are out of time_."

"No." Wanda hissed, shaking her head.

"They can't stop him Wanda, but we can." He pulled her glove hand to him. "Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't." Wanda said, her voice now a hoarse whisper.

"You must do it, Wanda. Please." Wanda touched Android man's cheek, his voice now pleasing. "We are out of time."

Wanda shook her head. "I... I can't."

Scott was confused, who was the android?

_Vision_. A voice whispered in his ear— Wanda's.

He moved her hand, so that it was now directed at the stone. "You can. If he gets the stone half the universe dies." Wanda stepped back, tears glistenijg in her eyes. "It's not fair. It shouldn't be you, but it is." Wanda was on the verge of sobbing. "It's alright. You could never hurt me." Wanda's shoulders fell, the look on her face telling Scott she only wished to just run away from all this. "I just feel you."

**Stone**. With a wave of horror, Scott realized one of the stones— one of the stones that Wanda had mentioned, was in this mans, in this _robots_ with feelings, head. And Wanda was set on destroying it.

The red mist, unstable and wild, formed from her hand. With a thrust, the ball turned into a streak, aimed at his head. One hand turned into two, attempting to speed up the process.

With light but heavy thuds, Scott noticed a large, grotesque purple man approaching, a golden gauntlet on his right hand, filled with five glowing stones. He watched as he took down Wanda's team mates with ease, taking down a bearded man who Scott bet could give a wolf a run for its money— with a single punch.

Wanda turned her hand to the man; Thanos, he realized. She shot a streak at him, Thanos attempting to block the streak with a sheild made from the stones. The yellow stone in the androids head began to crack, and he whispered something unintelligible to a now crying Wanda.

Scott could only assume it was "I love you."

The stone burst, along with it sending out a burst of energy that threw Wanda back, only merely startling Thanos.

Wanda lay on the ground, her hands supporting herself. "I understand, my child. Better than anyone" Thanos thunderous voice said, in a soft tone that made Scott's skin crawl.

He caressed Wanda's hair, Scott feeling a low, primal growl escape his throat, in either protectiveness or anger, he didn't know. Wanda just glared, eyes filled with venom and sorrow. "You could _never_." She hissed.

"Today I lost more than you could know. But now... is not time to mourn." He clenched his fist, the one with the golden gauntlet. A green ring of light surrounded it, spinning. The golden blast that had exploded obsorbed back into the androids body.

Wanda, in terror, screamed; " _ **NO**_!" Only to be slapped back by Thanos. Scott could only watch as Thanos picked up the android by the neck, who had a look of horror plastered on his face, and plucked the yellow stone right out of his forehead. Tossing the now gray body to the side.

Thanos, placing the stone in the gauntlet, groaned as visible streaks of power surged through him. Before he could raise his fingers, lightning came from the sky. Thanos attempted to block it, failing, as a large battle axe landed in Thanos chest.

A bearded man, dressed in armor and a red cape, landed in front of Thanos, a deadly look on his face. He pushed the axe further into Thanos' chest, the alien screaming, "I told you, you'd die for that." The man said, hinting to something that Scott did not know of.

"You..." Thanos breathed. "Should've gone for the head."

Scott, the bearded man, and Wanda, watched in horror as Thanos snapped his fingers. A loud "NO!" coming from the man. Thanos disappeared into a portal, leaving the battle axe behind.

Scott felt thousands of knives plunge into his chest, struggling to breathe. He was feeling what Wanda was feeling— and it was billions upon billions crying out in fear and in pain.

"Where did he go?" The man, who Scott has recognized as the one who had gotten punched, stumbled out of the forest. "Thor... where'd he'd go?" He asked, alarmed. _Thor, like the Norse god?_ Scott thought, the lightning added up... _Thor?!_

"Steve..." A voice called, Scott turning to see a man with long brown hair and a metal arm— his human arm was disappearing. He fell, evaporating into brown dust, his gun being the only thing left.

Scott blinked, trying to make sure what he just saw was real. Steve went to where the man had disappeared, touching the ground. Wanda had crawled over to the androids body, her head bowed.

It was a cold thirty seconds, as Thor and Steve tried to recollect, Wanda started to disappear. She looked upwards as the lower half of her body turned to dust, and just like them, she was gone with the wind.

* * *

**SCOTT BROKE FROM THE TRANCE WITH A GASP** , pulling away from Wanda hands. Wanda raised an eyebrow, Scott nodding towards his pack. "She's telling the truth."

Wanda smiled, satisfied. The pack believed their Alpha. "Great!" She turned to Deaton. "Now onto the issue of me getting home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this chapter is significantly shorter, but my chapter pattern (for the most part) is every other chapter is an actual chapter so this story is not eleven chapters long.

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been published on Wattpad (originally) and FanFiction.


End file.
